Goku's First Haircuts
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set way back in the Dragon Balls series, two barbers have the ultimate challenge. Giving Goku a haircut. Set back during his training session with Master Roshi and Krillian.


All characters (except for the unfortunate barbers) are Akira Toriyama's. I didn't make any money and I wish I could.  
  
Goku's First Haircuts  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was a bright glorious day as Goku got up at the crack of dawn to prepare for his daily (and dangerous) training. He put on his clothes and his training shell and went to the bathroom. The door was slightly open and he can smell Krillian's very recent scent on the door. "Hey, Krillian! You done yet!" He called out as he opened the door. "WAH!" he yelled out in shock as he saw his training partner and rival, Krillian, standing there with a funny looking stick in one hand standing on a stool with a bunch of white cream all over his round head. "KRILLIAN!!! WHAT IS ON YOUR- YOUR HEAD?!" Goku exclaimed fearing for his friend's life. The cream had a strange smell that made him feel slightly nauseous.  
  
"It's called shaving cream, you moron." Krillian said as he scraped the cream off with the strange stick.  
  
"Shaving cream? Oh, I get it. Grandpa used to do that shaving thing before he died." Goku reasoned.  
  
With a few more scrapes, the monk rinsed off the cream and proceeded to buff the newly shaven head to its great shine.   
  
Goku asked, "Why do you shave your head?"  
  
Krillian rolled his eyes at the older and yet more naïve student of Master Roshi. "It makes you go faster, your opponents can't grab on to your head, and it attracts chicks."  
  
"You mean chickens are attracted to your baldhead!!!" Goku exclaimed in excitement, "I know that animals are attracted to nice shiny objects once in a while but..."  
  
"I mean girls!!!" Krillian yelled out as he hopped off of the stool.   
  
Goku looked at Krillian as if he had lost his mind. "Why would you want to attract girls? They act funny and yell a lot."  
  
Krillian frowned and said, "Never mind." **The idiot will never get married.** He thought to himself.  
  
"You young'uns done yet?" Master Roshi asked as he came in.   
  
"I am, Master Roshi." Krillian said in his most respectable tone of voice. "I was just talking to Goku about the advantages of having a shaved head."  
  
"I see..." Master Roshi said as he rubbed his own head. Unlike Krillian, he didn't ask to be bald. True, it did cut down on wind but it makes him feel so old. At the Budokai, he will have to get a wig. "You know, Goku. Maybe, you should get a haircut. All that wild hair could get in your face."  
  
Krillian looked at Goku's hair. It sticks out in seven different directions and somewhat brushed back just enough to keep out of his face. For some strange reason, his hair would make him more fearsome if it weren't for the goofy grin on his face. Goku glanced up at his sensei and said, "A hair cut?"  
  
"Yup. I know a great barber in town. After the milk deliveries, we'll go there."  
  
"Okay." Goku said as he cleaned up and ran off to see Lunch about breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
After the usual rounds of milk delivery, Goku, Krillian, and Master Roshi went to the island's best and only barber. Goku rubbed at his shell. It didn't feel as heavy as it did the first time he wore it. He felt that it must have been making him stronger somehow.   
  
The three got in and sat in the waiting chairs. The town's barber walked up to them. "Hello, Roshi, are these your new students?"  
  
"Yup. This is Goku and Krillian. Goku needs a haircut."  
  
Washin Rinse glanced at the one Roshi was gesturing at. He looked somewhat young and was staring all around him. "This is a barber shop?" He asked in an awed voice.  
  
"Yes it is, Goku. Say, how old are you?" He asked in a sweet voice.   
  
"Fourteen."   
  
"And this is your first time here?" Washin Rinse asked as he studied the young boy's hair. It stood up with an apparent will of it's own. Despite its apparent stiffness, it had a slick feeling on it that didn't feel like grease or anything he had ever seen or felt before. It will be his greatest challenge ever.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Who cuts your hair before?"  
  
"I never had a haircut before." Goku said as sat nervously.   
  
"Never?!" Krillian exclaimed in shock. True, Goku's hair did look long and if had been laying flat on his head, it would've been on his shoulders. But, it would've been much longer if he hasn't had a hair cut all his life.  
  
"What about your grandfather?" Roshi asked as he realized another strange fact about this strange boy.  
  
"Never. Grandpa said that I had this haircut when he found me." Goku said as Washin Rinse and everyone else in the building stared at him.  
  
"Then, it's time for a new haircut." Washin Rinse said as he snipped his scissors. Goku cringed a little at the thought of having a different haircut. He really liked his hair the way it is. But if a new haircut will help him fight, why not?  
  
"Are you scared?" Krillian asked in a taunting way.  
  
"No." Goku said as Washin Rinse holds his head.   
  
"Let's get started."  
  
Washin Rinse used his skills as he snipped away at the long locks. He had prided himself to be the greatest and faster barber in the world. He trained under the great barber master Cutin Locs. Krillin stared as locks of black hair fell down on the floor and on Goku's apron. In a few short minutes, Washin Rinse stepped to the side. "Done." He said as he gestured to his latest customer.  
  
Roshi and Krillian gasped as they looked at their friend. Goku's hair was cut to about an inch long. It stood up and out like normal hair. "Wow, good work." Roshi congratulated the happy barber.  
  
"My head feels funny." Goku complained as he felt as his now short hair.  
  
"It's the loss of weight." Krillian said as he looked up at the barber. "Hey, do you have any special polishes for bald heads?"  
  
Washin Rinse nodded and said, "Sure." Washin gave the young monk a bottle of head shine. They went to the door and Roshi turned and said, "Hey, Goku, wanna show Lunch your new... AAAAHHH!!" He yelled as he looked at the boy.  
  
Krillian and Washin Rinse looked to see Goku, who was getting out of the chair. His previously short hair had spouted out into the previous seven point long hair that he came in with. "What?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Yo- your hair." Krillian stuttered as he pointed to Goku's head. **This guy's unreal.** He thought to himself as Goku felt at his hair.   
  
"Oh, it grew back." Goku said happily. "I thought my hair was getting back to normal."  
  
Everyone else fell over in shock. Washin Rinse rose to his feet and examined the boy's hair. "I can't believe it." He said as he looked down at the floor to see the cut hair still lying there. "No one can grow hair that fast. It's not humanly possible."  
  
"Well... Goku is a little odd." Krillian said as he remembered seeing Goku fall off of a cliff and running off.  
  
"Let's try again." Washin Rinse said with determination in his voice. "I will not fail you, Cutin Locs."  
  
Washin Rinse cut and slashed at Goku's hair as Krillian and Roshi watched with great interest. **I wonder if Goku has the secret to the cure for baldness.** Roshi mused as Washin Rinse stopped.   
  
"That should do it." he said as he got out a bottle and rubbed in some solution into the young boy's now cut hair.   
  
"What's that smelly stuff you're putting in my hair?" Goku demanded as he felt the slimy substance on his scalp.  
  
"A special formula my master barber gave me. He told me it is supposed to keep hair from growing too fast. It's only supposed to be used on a few people."  
  
"Because you can't make very much of it since the materials are rare and exotic?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Oh no. I can make lots of this. But I don't want to lose customers." Washin Rinse said as he put away the bottle.  
  
"My head still feels funny." Goku said as he slicked his hair back.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Roshi said, "Come-on guys, lets go back to the hut, eat, and show Lunch your new hair cut."  
  
"All right!" Goku exclaimed as he ran out of the door in a fast fury.  
  
"Wait up!" Krillian yelled out as he followed the boy.  
  
Roshi sighed as he paid Washin Rinse and ran after them.  
  
*****  
  
Lunch was busily preparing food for her new three friends. She was happy at the fact that they didn't mind her split personality so much. Before, she couldn't make friends because every time she sneezed, the world would go blank around her and she would wake up being chased by the police, some rival criminal, or just some angry guy. Now, she has three new friends who are strong enough to handle her more dangerous side.  
  
"Lunch!" Goku yelled out.  
  
"Goku!" Lunch said in her usual happy tone as she got out. She looked down to see a small boy with short hair in a familiar gi. "Goku? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. The old guy took me to Washin Rinse's to get a hair cut."  
  
"You look so cute." Lunch said as she patted the boy's head.  
  
Krillian came up almost out of breath. "Yeah, he is." he muttered as he sat down.   
  
"Is the food ready yet?" Goku asked, "The barber forced me to sit in this chair and I'm hungry."  
  
"It's all ready." Lunch said as Roshi came up to the door.   
  
"Not bad." The Turtle Hermit said as he leaned on his staff. "Had a hard time keeping up with you with the shell on."  
  
Goku ran to the kitchen as the three followed. "He looks so adorable in that new haircut. I nearly didn't recognize him." Lunch complimented.  
  
"I know. The odd thing is that his hair just grew out the first time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Washin Rinse cut his hair the first time and it just sprouted back up. He had to use the forbidden hair gel just to keep it from growing back so fast."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The three entered the kitchen and saw Goku getting his plate. "What took you?" He asked. His hair had returned to its previous longish style. The group fell over in disbelief.   
  
"Your hair grew back!" Krillian yelled out, "Again!"  
  
"I know." Goku said as he patted one of his long seven points. "It just grew back when none of you were looking."  
  
"Who ever heard of anyone growing hair like that?" Krillian asked in disbelief.  
  
"Wow. How come it doesn't grow any further?" Lunch asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just stays that way."   
  
"After we eat, we'll go and try to get that hair of yours cut again." Roshi said firmly. **I wonder if this had anything to do with the fact Goku not being human. I can't tell him now.**  
  
*****  
  
Washin Rinse sighed as he sat in his chair and read one of the numerous magazines he often had lying around. "Hey, Barber guy!" A familiar young voice rang out.  
  
Washin Rinse looked up and fell out of his chair. The boy called Goku, the one he had to use the forbidden gel on, is back and his hair was back to the longish seven points he worked so hard to get rid of an hour ago. "Your hair!" He yelled out in shock.  
  
"It grew back." Roshi explained as he turned red slightly. "Can you try to cut it again?"  
  
"No." Washin Rinse said as he picked up the phone, "This is too much for even my talents. I'm calling one of my old teachers. The great master barber himself, Cutin Locs." He dialed the number and said, "Hello? Master Locs? I got a young boy whose hair needs your special treatment. It grows back every time I cut it. I mean as soon as no one's looking, the hair just spout back. Uh huh. I did use the Forbidden Gel and all it did was slow it down for a couple of hours. You will? Thank you, sensei." He hung up and said, "Okay, Master Locs is coming here to give Goku a needed haircut. He'll be here in a few hours."  
  
"Good. We'll be back in a couple of hours." Roshi said as he led the two boys out.   
  
Two hours and twenty plowed fields later...  
  
A tired Goku, Master Roshi, and Krillian ran up to the barbershop. Washin Rinse was sitting there reading a magazine. "Hello. Master Locs hasn't returned yet."  
  
Goku looked at the door and said, "Someone's coming."   
  
Washin blinked as a man entered the small building. He was old with long white hair. He wore a typical barber's outfit with two pairs of scissors at his sides and a long sword on his back. Washin ran up to the man and said, "Master Locs."  
  
"Washin. How's the business?"  
  
"Pretty good, Master."  
  
Cutin looked over at Roshi and grinned, "Roshi. Long time no see."  
  
"Hey, Cutin, after the cuts wanna trade magazines? I got some great Penthouse ones."  
  
"I know. I have a few that I want to trade with you." Cutin said as he took out a small capsule. "They're in here."  
  
"Woo hoo!"  
  
"What is it about old guys and magazines with naked girls on them?" Goku asked Krillian.  
  
Krillian just sighed. **No use trying to explain it to this bumpkin.** He thought.  
  
Cutin put away the capsule and walked up to Goku. "You must be the boy Washin talked about."  
  
"Wow! How can you tell? Can you read minds?" Goku exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"No." Cutin said as he shook his head, "You're the only one besides me and Washin who have hair." The master barber pointed to Goku's sticking out hair.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Krillian and Roshi sighed as they felt their own baldheads.   
  
"Let's get started." Cutin said as he led Goku to the chair and tied the apron around his neck. "So, lets see if I can do anything about it." He muttered as he examined the young boy's hair. He can smell faint traces of the Forbidden Gel on the boy's scalp. The hair's texture is thick and slick. Curious, Cutin put a hand over one of the spikes and pushed down on it. He released the hair and it bounced back. "Your hair is very strong. It's so thick and yet bouncy. This will be my greatest challenge." He said as he took out his two pairs of scissors and worked his magic.  
  
*****  
  
Goku growled slightly as the barber cut his hair, again. He didn't really like getting a haircut. His head feels so light and hair just kept on falling down on his face. **I hope this is worth it.** He thought angrily as the man stepped away. He took out a bottle of Forbidden Gel and rubbed it vigorously into the young boy's hair.  
  
"Not the smelly stuff again." Goku complained out loud.  
  
"Calm down." Cutin said as he reached into the bag and got out a sterilized needle. "Now to give you a shot."  
  
"A what?!" Goku exclaimed as he looked at the needle. "What's that?"  
  
"A hypodermic needle. Don't worry, all you feel is a small prick."  
  
"What does it do?" Goku asked as he inched away.  
  
"Don't worry. It's a concentrated form of the Forbidden Gel. Just relax."  
  
Goku looked at the needle again and cringed. It was huge. It wasn't like a sword Yamcha uses but it did look frightening. Goku closed his eyes as the barber closed in. A strong pain screamed in his arm. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Goku screamed as he leapt out of his chair and grabbed on to the convenient post that was on the ceiling in between two of the walls. Cutin, Washin, Krillian, and Roshi held their ears in pain as various people outside fell over from the loud scream.  
  
"That's some pair of lungs, son." Roshi muttered as he rubbed his head.  
  
"That hurts!!!" Goku yelled out as he seethed in anger.   
  
"Scared of needles?" Krillian asked in curiosity.  
  
The small boy didn't answer. Instead, his hair fell out in a clump and the various hairs flew around the room. The ones on the floor covered their heads as the hair flew on them.  
  
"Huh?" Krillian asked as he saw Goku jumping back down to the floor. "Goku! Your hair!!!"  
  
Goku confused felt his head to feel a smooth surface. He screamed, "My hair's gone! Where did it go?!"  
  
"I used the special balding needle."  
  
"Wha?!" Goku wailed as he patted his head.  
  
"I thought you wanted no hair for your training." Washin said as Goku stared at the various hairs all over.  
  
"I didn't ask to be bald." Goku said in a calm voice, "Oh well. How long will this last?" Everyone fell over in shock at Goku's now calm reaction to his missing hair.   
  
"A long time." Cutin said, "It's a very long lasting serum. Years."  
  
"Okay. I guess I can get used to this." Goku said as he patted his head. Again, everyone fell over.   
  
Krillian looked over Goku's head again and gasped. "What the?! Where did that scar came from?"  
  
Roshi looked over Goku's head to see a long scar that ran over the top of his head. Washin and Cutin looked at the scar as well. "I didn't see that." Washin said as he traced his finger on the long scar. "It looked like a very old scar."  
  
"Oh, Grandpa told me that when I was a baby, I fell off of a cliff and got hit on the head real badly." Goku explained.  
  
**So, that explains it.** Krillian thought in triumph. **Goku's brain damaged.**  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll make a counter serum right away." Cutin said as he took out a ball cap out of his bag. "Here, I give hats to anyone who needs one."  
  
"Thanks!" Goku said as he put on the hat. It had the words 'DBZ' clearly on it.  
  
"What does 'DBZ' stand for?" Roshi asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I bought it a long time ago. I think it's an old cartoon series." Cutin said.  
  
*****  
  
The three ran back to the Kame house with Goku in the lead. Krillian and Roshi couldn't help but stare at the boy's head. The hat hid the scar well but Goku still looked so different without all the hair. They stopped at the house. Turtle came up to Goku and said, "Hello, Krillian."  
  
Krillian fell over and yelled, "I'm Krillian!!!"  
  
Turtle's eyes widen as 'Krillian' pointed to himself. "I'm not Krillian, I'm Goku."  
  
"What?!" Turtle did a double take and asked, "What happened to your hair?"  
  
"It fell out when this old barber guy gave me a needle." Goku explained as he shivered in fear. **I'll never get another needle in me ever again. They hurt and make me bald.** He thought as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Hey!" A familiar sharp toned voice rang out.  
  
Krillian, Master Roshi, Turtle, and Goku all gulped as Lunch came out, now as her angry gun trotting blond self. Lunch looked at the group and said, "That blue haired bimbo and that cute long haired guy are here with that pig and the cat."  
  
"You didn't hurt them. Did you?" Master Roshi asked carefully.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Good." Roshi said in relief. The last thing he wanted was to have Bulma mad at him for having such a dangerous girl around.   
  
"Goku!" Bulma exclaimed as she, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar came out of the house and went toward the trio.   
  
"Bulma!" Goku happily yelled out as he ran to his friend.  
  
"Wha?!" Bulma looked down at the boy. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. "You must be Krillian right?"  
  
Goku, Krillian, and Master Roshi, all fell to the ground in shock. Goku got up and pleaded, "It's me! Goku! A barber made me bald!" Goku ripped off the hat to reveal his scared baldhead.   
  
"WHAT?!?!" The four screamed in shock as they looked at the boy.   
  
Yamcha knelt down and felt Goku's bald head, "Errr... ahhh... why did you do that?"  
  
"So, I can be a better fighter." Goku explained as he took Yamcha's hand off of his head.   
  
"How did you get that scar?" Bulma asked as she stared at the huge scar on the side of Goku's head.  
  
"Grandpa said I hit my head when I was a baby." Goku explained.  
  
"So, that explains it." Oolong muttered.  
  
"Explains what?"   
  
"Never mind. You don't look that good with that bald head, kid."  
  
"I know. But it'll grow back. Can we eat now?"   
  
*****  
  
Goku ate as usual as his friends kept on staring at him. Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar tried to keep themselves focused on their food rather than on Goku's head. The scar on his head makes him looked like he had brain damage. Yamcha kept on thinking that it made him look like a super villian. Goku got up and said, "I gotta go pee." He ran off to the bathroom.   
  
Lunch spoke in a quiet timid voice, (She sneezed during Dinner and is now her sweet blue haired bimbo self.) "That poor boy."  
  
"I know." Bulma confided.  
  
"He suffered worst." Oolong said as he remembered the time Goku lost his tail.  
  
"Yeah right." Krillian muttered as he began to eat again.  
  
There was a knock on the door.   
  
"That must be Cutin and Washin." Roshi said as he got up and answered the door.  
  
The two barbers entered the hut. Roshi introduced, "Guys, this is Cutin Locs and Washin Rinse. They're the two barbers who accidentally made Goku bald."  
  
Bulma shot the two a harsh glare. "Why did you do that? Didn't either of you morons tell that Goku had that horrible scar under all that hair?!"  
  
"It's my fault." Cutin said as he took out a needle. "I made the serum too strong. This is an anti-baldness serum. Sorry, it only works to counter act my baldness syrup."  
  
**Damn It.** Roshi thought as he for a second felt hope for his baldhead.  
  
"Where's the boy?" Washin asked.  
  
"In the bathroom." Krillian said as he pointed to the mentioned room.  
  
"Goku?" Cutin said as he knocked on the door, "I have the cure for your baldness."  
  
"Is it a needle?" Goku's little voice emanated from the door.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!!! NO NEEDLE!!!" Goku yelled out as he bashed through the door and ran out in a blur surprising everyone.  
  
"Huh?" Puar said as Goku smashed through the door and ran outside.   
  
Roshi, Krillian, and Yamcha ran out with the other non-fighters trailing behind them. "Goku!" Yamcha yelled out. **I hope he didn't use the Flying Nimbus. With that cloud, he can go anywhere.**  
  
"I don't want a needle!" Goku's voice emanated from a very high tree that was near the Kame House.  
  
"It won't be that bad!" Cutin yelled out, "Don't you want your hair back?!"  
  
"I don't care!"   
  
"This is bad." Yamcha said as he looked at his cat friend. "Puar, turned into a giant ax and cut down that tree."  
  
"What?!" Cutin exclaimed, "You can't cut down that tree with a scared little boy up there."  
  
"He's right." Roshi said as he looked up, "Goku might accidentally fall on the house and break the roof."  
  
"And He will get hurt!" Washin added.  
  
"From a little fall like that? He won't." Bulma said as she looked up to see Goku still in the tree. "GOKU!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!"  
  
"NO! I DON'T NEED THE NEEDLE!!!"  
  
"I know you think you don't need your hair!" Bulma screamed, "But with that hideous scar..."  
  
"I said I don't need the needle!" Goku jumped down the tree much to the barbers' surprise. "See?" Goku pointed to his now hair covered head.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" Roshi exclaimed as he felt Goku's head. It was the same tall black hair that he had before the shot.   
  
Cutin and Washin went to the boy and tugged a little on his hair. "It's real. But how?" Cutin asked as he examined the hair closely.  
  
"It just grew back." Goku explained as he felt his head.   
  
"I can't believe it." Cutin said as he took out a pair of scissors. "Let me try something." He reached over and tried to cut a piece of hair off. The scissors snapped in half. "Kami!"  
  
"Great, now even his hair is stronger." Krillian moaned.   
  
"I'm sorry." Cutin said as he and Washin bowed down to Goku. "I failed in satisfying a customer."  
  
"What does satisfying mean?" Goku asked Krillian. Krillian and everyone else fell over.   
  
Krillian got up and said, "It means make happy."  
  
"But I am happy." Goku said as he patted his head, "I like having my hair. Being bald was okay but I didn't really like it."  
  
Everyone fell over. "That's one unique kid." Washin whispered to his master.  
  
"He sure is." Cutin agreed.  
  
Narrator: And so that is the end of the story. Cutin Locs and Master Roshi traded their magazines while Washin kept his business. Cutin Locs even gave Krillian the baldness serum so he doesn't have to worry about shaving his head so much. But he did give him the anti-baldness serum as well just in case he wanted hair again. Bulma, Puar, Oolong, and Yamcha went back to the Capsule Corps. The only bad thing that came out of this story is that now Goku gained a very powerful fear of shots that wasn't revealed until much later.  
  
The end  



End file.
